


A Helpless Brat

by Rommel



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Duct Tape, Interrogation, Light Bondage, Other, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 17:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30042105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rommel/pseuds/Rommel
Summary: Asuka gets caught and ... ahem, 'interrogated'. A short commission I did this week. Non-hentai.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	A Helpless Brat

**Notes: Another commission, this one not a lemon (shocking, I know). Thanks to u/pornagraphie. I guess the usual disclaimers of 18+ doesn’t apply in this case. It’s some family friendly taped up bondage. Ehhh … well maybe not so family friendly.**

**Anywho, here’s …**

**A Helpless Brat.**

*******

Maybe it had been a mistake after all, but Asuka couldn’t help making it. When these strange men in suits suddenly broke into the apartment she didn’t even have time for planning ahead, just to act on instinct as quickly as she could and hope it was enough. And it had worked--sort of. Somehow she’d succeeded in helping Shinji escape while yelling at him to bring Misato or Section 2 at the cost of getting caught as she did so.

In hindsight, Asuka should have gone herself. There was no way something this important should be entrusted to the idiot.

Now here she was, less than five minutes later, sitting in one of the kitchen chairs while those same men rummaged around the apartment looking for … well, she didn’t really know. They had not explained themselves and Asuka hadn’t asked. Of course, that was when she COULD ask, which was no longer the case.

“Mnnghhhggffh!” Asuka yelled her growing outrage. Thanks to the tape the men had gagged her with, the only thing that came out was a long, unintelligible mumble. The tape went all around the lower half of her face, sealing her mouth tight and pressing down on her lips. She clearly was not meant to make much noise.

Shifting her weight, the redhead scooted over the seat. She could probably stand if she tried hard enough, but she knew she wouldn’t get far. Her assailants had seen to that by binding her arms to her sides with more tape, pinning Asuka’s elbows against her. The silvery tape wrapped around her from just under her yellow sleeveless button down shirt to her waist so she could do little more than flap her hands about.

Her skirt, a short affair that left her with just her panties between her bottom and the hard wooden chair, had been hiked up, allowing for more tape to be wrapped around her thighs, squeezing her long bare legs together--thank God they’d left her legs together! Asuka thought. More tape was wrapped around her ankles, making it impossible to walk normally. There, however, nothing binding her with the chair itself. The men had warned her against misbehaving, but obviously they didn’t know Asuka very well

I can still stand and hop, Asuka noted. But I can’t open the door or reach the phone. Dammit! What the hell is taking the idiot so long? All he has to do is signal Section 2!

The lack of reaction from her supposed protectors made Asuka feel even more frustrated. And while she couldn’t blame Shinji for being afraid, if their places were reversed SHE would have gotten HIM some help by now.

Meanwhile, the men were going through Misato’s bedroom, searching and apparently not finding whatever it was they wanted. Asuka heard them arguing with each other in hurried tones.

I have to do something, the redhead thought. I can’t just sit here until they’re done and then they’ll do things to me!

Deciding that she might as well try, Asuka pressed both feet against the floor and pushed the chair back slightly. She then turned to the side and managed to stand rather easily despite her tape bindings. They must have heard the chair, however, because within seconds one of the men moved back into the kitchen, before Asuka could even consider what she might do next.

“Girl, didn’t we tell you to sit tight?” the man said.

Asuka would have spat at him had she not been gagged. “MghhhUFFF!”

“I don’t know what you are trying to say, but it sounds angry. Listen, we don’t wanna be here any longer than we need so why don’t you tell you where your guardian keeps her Top Secret files? We know she took a folder from Commander Ikari’s office.”

Asuka shook her head furiously. She didn’t know anything about any secret files, but even so this guy was crazy if he thought she was going to help them.

“Alright. Guess we’ll need to use other methods,” the man said, moving closer.

Asuka still shook her head, her blood suddenly running cold as a hundred painful possibilities racked her brain. They could do anything to her. They could torture her for information. They could even ra--no! No, she shouldn’t think about that. She had to trust Shinji. He would get help. Any moment now. Any--

“Ghhhh!” A muffled yet angry gasp escaped the slender redhead as the man picked her up and tossed her bodily over his right shoulder. “MMFFGHH!”

How DARE! Somehow, despite her situation, that was all Asuka could think of. Being carried like a sack of potation was beyond shameful. She tried kicking her feet, but the man grabbed her legs as she struggled and rendered any resistance useless. Asuka could do nothing as she was taken to the living room and dumped onto the floor. Her face was flushed red from embarrassment, but she knew the worst was yet to come.

After setting her down, the man rolled her on her back. He grabbed the tape sealing Asuka’s mouth and pulled it off harshly. Asuka squealed at the sudden pulling of her lips, then turned them into a snarl.

“You bastard, I swear you’ll pay for this!” she yelled. “I’m an Eva pilot, dammit!”

“We know,” the other man said, emerging from Misato's room. Through the half open door, Asuka could see they’d made quite a mess--or, eh, maybe it was like that before. With Misato it was probably the latter. “Missy, we just want what we came for.”

“Screw you!” Asuka barked.

The man who’d come out of the room sighed and turned to his companion. “We won’t get anything out of her like this,” he said. “You know what to do.”

The other man nodded and reached into his coat. “You leave us no choice, girl.”

A cold hand suddenly gripped Asuka’s heart, and for a moment her resolve waivered. Here it comes, she thought. They were going to torture her for information she didn’t even have. They were going to break her fingers one by one. Or her toes. Or do some other unspeakably horrible thing and then …

The man pulled out a feather.

“The hell?” was all Asuka could manage in her surprise. “You can’t be serious?”

The man frowned. “What? We aren’t going to abuse some little girl. We’re spooks, not monsters. Besides, this is much more effective.” As he spoke, he trailed the feather up Asuka’s neck, the long, soft quills stroking her skin ever so gently. Asuka shivered from the sensation, and giggled.

“S-stop it!” she gasped.

“You can stop it by telling us what we want to know,” the other man said, standing by with a strangely satisfied smile on his face. “Otherwise, well, I see a lot of skin.”

At those words, the other man began brushing the feather under Asuka’s jaw, from one ear to the other and then, when she turned her head away in a new fit of giggles, down the nape of her neck.

Oh no! Asuka thought, squirming and struggling against the tape binding her arms and legs yet barely able to resist laughing as her sensitive skin overwhelmed her with ticklishness. OH NO!

Then the feather painted a slow trail down her arm, to her thigh.

“S-s-ha!--top-p--ha-ha!!” Asuka only just managed a single word, in between the increasingly uncontrollable giggles. The feather found her knees, then back of her knees, sending the redhead into a sudden burst of uncontrollable laughing.

“You can stop this any time, girly,” the man with the feather said, trailing it lower on Asuka’s legs, finding her toes and eventually the soft soles of her feet. “Tell us what we want to know.”

It was too much. Asuka kicked and rolled and laughed so hard that they had to hold her down as they continued tickling the bottom of her feet, and between loud gasps and sharp, giggles she squealed.

“I-I-I don’t KNOOOOW! HAHAHA! STOP! IT TICKLES!”

“Tell us. Where are the files?”

Asuka was beaten, and as much as it might hurt her pride to admit it, she just couldn’t hold back any longer. She could handle pain. Tickling was another matter. The words burst out from her in a rapid, shrill stream.

“I DON’T KNOW! I’M JUST A PILOT! I DON’T KNOW ABOUT ANY FILES!’

Rather than stopping, now the second man pulled out a second feather.

“We’ll see about that.”

Asuka’s eyes had gone watery from all the laughing. They quickly fixed on the second feather with a mix of wild expectation and even fear. Her heart was racing, but she couldn’t stop giggling and laughing to catch her breath, much less to answer anymore.

Then she heard a bang, and realized the front door had been forced open. This was followed by the drum of footsteps as several people entered the apartment all at once and Misato’s voice calling out, “Asuka, where are you?”

In an instant, the men scrambled towards the kitchen, both reaching into their pockets. Asuka didn’t hear any gunshot but she certainly heard the fight. Things were thrown, smashed, broken, shattered, accompanied by a chorus of loud curses, demands for surrender, information, even explanation.

And despite everything, Asuka had to do something. What kind of Eva pilot would she be if she just lay there and giggled while others risked their lives to save her? Not a very good one.

Pushing herself up, she managed to climb onto her feet, slighting hunched as she struggled with her balance. She couldn’t walk, and had no chance of releasing the tape in time. In the kitchen, the fighting was only growing more intense. Asuka cursed and began hopping forwards, legs together like some strange mummy coming back to life.

When she reached the kitchen, the fight was in full swing. Guns lay on the floor unfired, and one Section 2 agent was slumped against the table. Another was struggling with one of them men who’d broken into the apartment while Misato fought off the second one. It was here that Asuka focused. As Misato turned her opponent around, trying to wrench his hand from her hair, Asuka bunny-hopped across the kitchen and without thinking threw herself against the back of the man’s knees, kicking with both her feet.

That turned the tide. As the man tumbled backward, Misato jumped on top, pinning him down just long enough to take her gun and held it under the man’s jaw.

“Give it up. It’s over!” she yelled.

The man cursed, but he was apparently not in the mood to get shot in the face. By then Section had the other man on the floor as well. One was holding a gun. The fight was over.

It took some time for Asuka to be cut free from the tape, and only after the assailants had been cuffed and taken away by Section 2. Then, finally, Shinji reappeared, walking in sheepishly and visibly embarrassed. Asuka pinned him with a rather annoyed glare.

“Idiot, what the hell took you so long? Do you have ANY idea what I went through?” she huffed, crossing her arms. Her skin still felt a little sticky from the tape. “You better make it up to me.”

“S-sorry.” That was the only thing the Third Child could manage. As usual. Asuka just hoped he didn’t find out how to use a feather, or ever had the guts to use one on her. Then she wouldn’t be bossing him around anymore.

It would be, however, quite fun.

*******

**The End.**


End file.
